Draco's Lost Princess
by wontwalkaway
Summary: Loosely based on "Anastasia". Hermione is seperated from Draco the night Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. Draco escapes to Paris where he waits for Hermione to appear once more.
1. A Night To Remember

**Disclaimer:** If I owned HP, would I be writing fanfiction? No, I'd be working on the 6th book. Same for Anastasia.

* * *

**Prologue**

_ A night to remember...everyone said it would be a night to remember. Who wouldn't? It was the graduating ball of the class who was possibly the best Hogwarts had ever seen. After all, it was the class who together, banished Voldemort to nothing but a wandering soul year after year. It was the class who had seen many enemies turn into couples._

_ A night to remember...yes, it certainly was._

_ But not as we would have liked it._

_ I am Draco Malfoy, former Head Boy of Hogwart's best graduating class. And that night was the worst night of my life. _

_ Let me start from the beginning..._

Back then, it seemed as if we lived in an enchanted world while we were at Hogwarts. Apart from the disputes between houses from time to time, we lived in the safest place, with the greatest wizard - Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts in my time. He was a good man - although I did not think so at that time. Followers of Voldemort said he was crazy, and ought to be sent to Azkaban. At least, that's what my father always told me.

The stars in the enchanted ceiling shone brightly as the many couples stepped into the Great Hall. Hermione and me joined Harry and Ron, who no longer looked like their usual messy selves in their finest suits.

We were celebrating our graduation. All eyes were on Hermione as she danced with me. Yes, Hermione, the girl I was taught to hate but later fell in love with. Hermione showed me the world, she showed me their was no difference between purebloods and muggle-borns. Most importantly, she showed me something I was foreign to up till then - love.

The dance came to an end. I led her aside, and pulled out a small golden box. Then, I proceeded to put a necklace around her neck. It was the shape of a snake coiling around a lion - our house emblems. I showed her how to open the box with her necklace. Hermione squealed in delight as the melody started playing. It played the song, the very song that would haunt me for the years to come.

_"Hear this song and remember,  
Soon you'll be home with me  
Once upon a December..."_

Smiling, I showed her the words engraved on the back of the necklace - Together in Paris. It represented hope, of where we would be once Harry had destroyed Voldemort once and for all.

"Oh Draco! Thank you, thank you so much!" She threw her arms around my neck and we hugged as if we would never let go.

Suddenly a grave silence overcame the dark hall. The lively chatter was now gone, and replaced by evil cackling.

A cloaked man made his way towards Harry, who was talking to Dumbledore. "Think you can defeat me, Potter? Think again." With that he waved his wand and the lights went out and the stars from the enchanted ceiling ceased to sparkle. And he disappeared. Just like that.

Even after he was gone, there was still a deathly silence. No one was in the mood for dancing. We all knew who would come for us.

Voldemort.

* * *

**A/N: **How's it? Review please! I'll be updating everyday if I can, or once every two-three days at the very least. 


	2. Seperated Forever?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned HP, would I be writing fanfiction? No, I'd be working on the 6th book. Same for Anastasia.

* * *

**Separated...Forever?**

That night, as I got ready to sleep for the last time ever at Hogwarts, I heard an angry roar coming from outside the castle gates. "Death to Potter! Death to mudbloods!" they chanted over and over again.

_Voldemort and his death eaters, _ I thought. Some said they were unbeatable this time, having practiced dark magic for very long. I do not know.

I only know that they were the cause of unhappiness, and the flames that would destroy Hogwarts forever.

* * *

Later that night I awoke to a loud knocking on the door. I got out of bed and hurried over to the bedroom door.

Snape had come to warn me: the Deatheaters had already broke past Hogwart's gates and were headed for the pupils of the school. They meant to kill every last person.

The next thing I knew, I was running down the hallway to notify Hermione. I clutched her hand and pulled her off bed and we started to run as fast as my legs could carry me. But suddenly she stopped, pulling her hand free from my tight grip.

"My music box!" she cried, turning back to get it. I tried my best to stop her, but she was so stubborn. I ran after her, wishing I had never given her that music box, for now she was risking her life for it.

As last she found the music box, and she held it tight to her chest. Just as we were about to run off, piercing screams rang out - right outside our door. I whispered a prayer to myself and I gripped Hermione's hand, bracing myself for any tragedy that might befall us.

Suddenly, a secret panel in the wall slid open, and Harry stepped out. I faintly remembered Harry commenting that he had found a secret passage on the Marauder's Map that leaded straight to Hogsmeade. However, I didn't have time to think as Harry, Hermione and me ran for our lives. Just then, a Deatheater entered the room, causing Hermione to scream in fear and drop her music box. She shot her hand out to grab it, but Harry pushed her further into the passage.

"I'll get it, Hermione. I got lucky once, and maybe I'll get lucky again. I'll meet you on the train leaving Hogsmeade later! Now, run!" Harry said as he slammed the secret panel shut.

Heavy footsteps rang out as several other deatheaters ran into the room. "Potter, where's Draco and the mudblood?" It was clearly a voice I had heard too many times - Lucius.

"They're not here! You won't even get close to them!" Harry replied, defiance clear in his voice.

We heard Lucius snort. "I'll find them sooner or later. Now, I'll just get rid of you." At this point in time, we heard two voices shout out "Avada Kedavra" at the exact same time, which was followed by a loud banging noise.

I covered Hermione's mouth with my hand to stifle her gasp. There was no way to help Harry, we couldn't even protect ourselves! I led Hermione down the dark passage.

* * *

I pushed open the floorboard, and there we were at Hogsmeade train station. People were screaming and running in all directions, trying to get on board the train to King's Cross Station. I held on to Hermione's hand as I led us through the crowd and jumped onto the train, just as it started to leave the station.

The train started moving faster, but Hermione wasn't on the train yet. I tried to use all of my strength to pull Hermione up, but she couldn't keep up with the train's speed.

Then it happened. I lost grip of Hermione's hand and she fell to the floor head-first. I tried to jump off the train, but everyone held me back. I watched in helplessness and agony and Hermione's body slowly became a little dot in the distance.

* * *

So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And Hermione, my beloved Hermione... would I ever see her again?

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews! Ok, I understand the first chapter was pretty short, so I'll be making this chapter a little longer, if not, I'll upload two short chapters.

**Reviewers: **vanilla26785 RonFan blondkellycrazy Maewen62 xAmayAx Meg Ringoshine

and myself, actually, but I was just testing the review system, because apparently my friend couldn't review.. :)


	3. Is Hermione Still Alive?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned HP, would I be writing fanfiction? No, I'd be working on the 6th book. Same for Anastasia.

* * *

**Is Hermione still alive?**

_Ten years later_

It was a gray winter day in Hogsmeade. Snow froze the toes of people who stood in long lines, hoping to get some food rations.

Ten years. It had been ten years since the Deatheaters had attacked Hogwarts. It also had been ten years since Voldemort was defeated by Dumbledore, reduced to nothing but a wandering soul - yet again. Still, Hogwarts was in ruins, the pupils scattered all over - most dead. To add to it, Dumbledore died shortly after he defeated Voldemort and the fears of Voldemort rising into power once again returned. Hopes of ever returning to times like the past were fading dreams.

"Thank goodness for gossip!" one woman said to another in line. "It's what gets me through the day."

A man in front of her turned around. "Have you heard? There's a rumor going through all of Hogsmeade. They say that maybe one student may still be alive. Hermione Granger!" he exclaimed. Then his voice dropped to a dangerous whisper, "They say that Draco Malfoy will pay a large sum to anyone who may bring the love of his life back to him - in Paris!"

* * *

In an abandoned part of what was left of Hogwarts, a young man named Harry carried out his latest scam. He had put up several posters to audition young British girls for a very special part.

The role of Hermione Granger.

Harry had once been a hero - the Boy who lived. Now, he scrounged for a living like everyone else. _But not for much longer, if I have my way. No more stealing. No more forging. I'll be rich - RICH! _Harry thought to himself. In fact, he was so confident he would succeed, he even roped in a friend to help - John - knowing that he would well be able to give some money to John and still live comfortably.

"Everything's going according to plan," Harry said to John. "All we need is the girl."

So they sat there all day, watching girls come and go. There were probably hundreds of them, all coveting after the prize money. Harry shook his head. Not one Hermione in the whole bunch. Not even close! Even the finest gowns and jewelry wouldn't have made any difference. John sighed.

Harry pulled something out from his vest - a small golden box. For a moment his mind filled with the images of the night Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts.

He was helping Hermione and Draco escape from Lucius. Hermione had dropped her box but Harry urged her to go on, saying he would get it for her. Then he had met Lucius Malfoy and some other deatheaters. He managed to avada Lucius, but the other deatheaters were too strong for him. Luckily, Dumbledore defeated Voldemort and the deatheaters, without the strength of Voldemort, were too weak to carry on. Harry knew Draco had escaped to Paris. What about Hermione? He was certain she had died - how could she have not?

Harry shrugged. Who cared? There was no use wondering about her. The days of the Gryffindor trio were over. In the past ten years Harry had learned the cold, hard facts of life. He had no way to get back to the muggle world. Even then, would Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia take him back in? He doubted so. They probably had forgotten all about him.

There was only one way to survive in this new Hogsmeade: by cheating. And Harry had had enough.

The new scam - and the tiny golden box - were his ticket out of poverty forever.

* * *

Somewhere at a dilapidated corner of Hogsmeade, a 27 year old girl named Mia stood by a crooked iron gate. She hunched her shoulders against the cold. She made a face at the old house that had been her home for the past 10 years.

_Home. Hardly the word to describe that place, _she thought.

Yes, she had shelter from the roof and food given to her. But home was a place with love - the house certainly hadn't had that. Mia couldn't exactly remember a time when she'd had that.

"I no longer need your services here, times are getting harder and I can't afford to pay you. Here, take this galleon as payment. Leave, and I never want to see you again!" said Mrs. Hunsdorfer, the widow who owned that small house.

Mia scowled as she remembered the many times she had gotten beaten just because the floor wasn't shiny enough or because the dishes were still dirty.

Gazing at her necklace of a snake coiled around a lion, Mia ran her thumb over the words that were engraved - Together in Paris - and she sighed. Many times she had told Mrs. Hunsdorfer that she wanted to go to France. Every time, her response was the same.

"Little Miss Mia, you have no idea who you are and you don't even have any money to your name, and you want to go to Paris to find your family? It's time to take your place in life. And be grateful, too! For the last ten years I've fed you, I've clothed you, I've kept a roof over your head..."

"I am grateful. Grateful to get away!" Mia muttered as she started down the snowy road. She had no idea where to go. All Mrs. Hunsdorfer had told her was to go to Hogsmeade. Maybe in Hogsmeade, she could find a way to get to Paris. Maybe in Paris she would find out who she was. Who her family had been. Maybe she would even have a home. A _real_ home.

With that, Mia flung her scarf around her neck and took her first uncertain step towards Hogsmeade - and towards her future.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhh I love you all! :) 17 reviews. Wheee. Is this chapter longer? I hope so!

**Reviewers: **Aria Gothhottie RonFan Takeshiyo''lala'' Godess of the Night Moon SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03 xAmayAx Cow as White as Milk


	4. Ticket to Paris Part One

**Disclaimer:** If I owned HP, would I be writing fanfiction? No, I'd be working on the 6th book. Same for Anastasia.

* * *

**Ticket to Paris**

* * *

Mia yanked open the heavy door of the ticketing office of Hogsmeade train station. She was shocked by what she saw - the lines of people seemed to stretch on forever.

Mia sighed and took her place in line.

She waited and waited. Finally, it was her turn. "One ticket to Paris, please."

The ticketing agent didn't even bother to look up. "Exit visa? No exit visa, no ticket." Then he hung up a sign - Lunch Break - and slammed the shutters in Mia's face.

_Now what? _Mia thought.

"Psst!" A woman's voice broke her train of thought. "Go find Harry at the abandoned Hogwarts castle." the woman paused, hunching over her stick. "But you didn't hear it from me."

* * *

The once-grand castle rose in the evening sky like a haunted house. Pulling her coat tighter to her body, Mia slipped inside.

"Hello, anybody home?" All that greeted her were the suspicious eyes of figures in the paintings, some of which were ripped. Mia gazed around her. The place was a wreck, but somehow, it felt...almost friendly and familiar.

She smiled as her fingers traced the border of a painting of a unusually fat lady. She'd always loved this painting above all --

_Wait a minute!_

Mia shivered. How could she remember a painting she had never seen? "This place...its like a memory from a dream."

As if her feet knew the way, Mia soon found herself at the doors of a huge hall. She began to hum a song that often came to her while she was doing her chores, although she could not remember where she had learned it. "_Once a upon a December..."_

In her mind's eye, the hall appeared as it once had, with gowns and an enchanted night sky. It appeared as if everything had come back to life and the figures began to waltz.

Mia was safe in the arms of someone as he twirled her around the room, on eyes on them. Music, starlight and smiling faces - they all seemed so familiar, yet, who were they?

As the music faded, Mia's handsome partner kissed her on her forehead. She sank into a deep curtsy.

"_Once upon a December..."_

"Hey! a voice rang out. "What are you doing in here?"

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was shorter as I got home really late, but still wanted something up. I will be writing a longer chapter tomorrow!

**Reviewers: **

Semper-Fidelus, popppincorn - I couldn't exactly imagine Harry as a scammer too, but I needed someone to fill the role, and I didn't think that Ron would be up to it as well as Harry would.

xAmayAx - Ron and Ginny didn't die, they escaped to Paris with Draco. I don't want to reveal too much though. :) And this is a Draco/Hermione story, Harry will play a significant role but Hermione will be with Draco in the end.

MysticalSpirits - I'll read your stories! Also, no, I haven't read Together Forever (maybe I'll get around to doing it someday), and maybe the reason why our stories are so alike is because I based it on the book, so maybe the other author did too?

Cow as White as Milk - Don't worry, Hermione will be with Draco.

Captain Black Athena, SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03, Yamikeckley, LaLa-the-Panda - Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Ticket to Paris Part Two

**Disclaimer:** If I owned HP, would I be writing fanfiction? No, I'd be working on the 6th book. Same for Anastasia.

* * *

**Ticket to Paris (Part Two)**

* * *

Mia twirled around. Two men - both around her age - stared at her as if she was practically an intruder - then again, she was.

Blushing, she ran towards the door.

"Hey! Stop!" Harry cried. "Why are you here?"

Mia stopped and turned. "Are you Harry?" she asked, her brown eyes wide.

Harry gasped. _That girl...Hermione had that exact same eyes. _He shot John an excited glance, but decided to play it cool. "That depends on who wants to know."

"Well, this is going to sound crazy," Mia took a deep breath. "I'm Mia. I need travel papers to go to Paris. I don't know who I am, where I come from, that's why I'm hoping a trip to Paris will answer my questions. I was found wandering when I was seventeen. I don't remember anything before that, I have very little memories of the past."

"That's perfect," Harry whispered to John.

"We're going to Paris ourselves. I've got three exit visas and tickets to Paris. Two for John and me, but the third one's for Hermione."

Mia frowned. "Hermione who?"

"We're going to reunite Hermione with her lover, Draco Malfoy in Paris. You know, you kind of look like her, the eyes and everything. You're even the same age!" John said, strolling around her.

"Wait... are you trying to tell me I'm Hermione?" Mia asked, flustered.

"Well, I've seen thousand of girls from Hogsmeade and none of them even come as close as you."

"You're mad!"

"Well, you don't remember what happened to you, and no one knows what happened to her. You are looking for family and Paris, her family is in Paris. Ever thought about the possibility?" Harry asked.

Mia shook her head.

"Well, I'm sorry," Harry said. "But our third ticket is strictly reserved for Hermione."

Mia fiddled with her necklace. Could it be? Could she really be Hermione Granger? _Well, why not give it a shot? After all, I have no where else to go, _she thought to herself.

"Wait! If I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm _not_ Hermione, right? Even if I'm not, it's just an honest mistake."

Harry laughed. "Either way, it'll get you to Paris. However, you do need to brush up on certain things. Like your posture, your clothes..."

"Are you saying that I'm not half as good as Hermione?"

John laughed. Would these two people quarrel all the way to Paris?

Well, it was a small price to pay. At least, they'd found their Hermione.

* * *

_ Hermione._ The name echoed through the Great Hall...

...waking a small white owl.

It was Voldemort's owl, Serpens, who'd lived in a small corner of the abandoned castle ever since his master had been reduced to a wandering soul. Next to him, Voldemort's wand lay in cobwebs - cold, dark and lifeless.

_ Hah, Hermione's dead, all of the students who didn't escape are dead, dead, dead... _Serpens thought.

The wand next to him started to tremble slightly. Then, an eerie green glow surrounded it and smoke began to wisp out.

A ghost slipped out from within the wand. Suddenly the wand shot off like a rocket, pulling Serpens with it. They crashed through a wall, into the icy water, down, down, down...

At last he landed in a pile of stones. As he peeked out, he saw someone he knew.

Or at least, _used to know._

Voldemort!

But, he was supposed to be dead. Serpens watched Dumbledore strike him with the unforgivable curse!

"Master, is that you?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Voldemort reached out for Serpens, but his hand went right through him. "See what I have become..." Voldemort's expression suddenly grew grim. "Something has happened...I could feel forces stirring... What is it? Tell me...tell me NOW!"

"Hermione...she's alive! She caused me to lose my successor...now she will pay... if only I hadn't lost the key to my powers..."

Serpens picked up the wand from the pile of stones. "You mean, this?"

Voldemort grabbed the wand. He snatched the wand from Serpens and laughed. He had once been the most powerful dark wizard ever to exist - the heir of Salazaar Slytherin. Now he was a member of the walking dead. And that blasted Dumbledore was to blame! But he would have his revenge soon...

Voldemort stroke his wand. "Together again," he cackled evilly, "my dark purpose will be fufilled, and the last of the mudbloods will die!"

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was shorter as I got home really late, but still wanted something up. I will be writing a longer chapter tomorrow!

**Reviewers: **

Basically, thank you for reviewing. Answers to some of your questions:

Harry might end up with Ginny, I don't know. Hermione might get confused whether she likes Draco or Harry better, but she'll end up with Draco. 


End file.
